Bajo el mismo cielo
by Anna Haruno
Summary: una pequeña historia navideña de naruto centrada en sasuke y como es ke pasa la navidad ahora ke esta en taka. algunos viejos recuerdos tienen su aparicion y a modo de epilogo un pequeño fragmento de como pasa su año nuevo.
1. Navidad

bien, esta es una pequeña historia que escribi como regalo a un fc de sasuke, espero les guste

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo el mismo cielo.

24 de diciembre.

Es Noche Buena en el País de Fuego y en cualquier otro lado al que Sasuke Uchiha volteé a ver. Por ser una fecha tan especial, según la gente, él y su equipo "Taka" han decidido tomar un descanso aunque para ser más correctos, Taka lo obligó a tomar un descanso par poder festejar la Navidad.

Ocultos en una villa abandonada debido a las guerras ninjas, Taka se dispuso a festejar hasta perder la conciencia pues no era algo común que su líder, el Uchiha, cedieran en ese tipo de cosas y menos si era sólo para festejar, algo que para él era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque como en todo, había una razón tras la cual al Uchiha no le gustara festejar ninguna fecha "importante" y ésta no era difícil de adivinar. Todo festejo le recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros o mejor dicho, a sus amigos. Porque por mucho que lo quisiera negar, aún pensaba en ellos de esa manera y aún los recordaba con mucho cariño, lo cual le traía bastantes conflictos considerando la misión que se había impuesto.

Qué haría cuando ese momento llegará, eso todavía no lo sabía y no quería pensar en ello. Él sabía que cuando pasara tendría que pelear con ellos más seguramente con cierto rubio ruidoso y con un poco de mala suerte también con cierta peli- rosa molesta.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. No deseaba pelear con ellos, no quería hacerles daño ni mucho menos matarlos. Aunque no conociera su nivel actual, podía estar bastante seguro de que si entraba en una pelea contra ellos, al menos a la rosada sí la sacaría rápidamente del combate, el rubio era otra historia.

- ¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!! – y ahí iba, la molestia actual de su equipo de nombre Karin. Tenía que admitirlo sólo la aguantaba porque le era útil su habilidad para sentir el chakra a distancia – anda ven a festejar con nosotros…*hip*

Rayos, ¿tenía que estar ebria?

- ¡Venga Karin! Deja a Sasuke en paz – Suigetsu llegaba tras de ella e igualmente estaba ebrio – y mejor vente a festejar conmigo…

- ¡¿Qué!? No, yo quiero festejar junto a Sasuke, los dos, solitos jejeje ¿verdad Sasuke? – lo intentó abrazar de una forma no muy pudorosa mas antes si quiera que lo tocara, Sasuke se retiró.

- Juugo, te dejo a cargo de estos dos – fue lo último que dijo antes de salirse de donde estaban.

Recorrió el lugar sin fijarse por donde caminaba, no tenía importancia alguna hacerlo. Cuando llegó al punto más alto de aquella villa se fue a sentar ahí en total calma. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos en esos momentos. Miró al cielo, se encontraba obscuro ya con algunas estrellas apareciendo a penas.

Una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Todavía recordaba la única Navidad que pasó con ellos, esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que realmente se integró al 100% con ellos, incluso recordaba que su sensei se había sorprendido. Había sido una fiesta sumamente agradable en compañía de ellos tres.

Suspiró. Ya nada era igual y seguramente ya no lo volvería a ser. Auque regresara a Konoha sería visto como un traidor de por vida como su hermano Itachi que, para él, era el héroe más grande que jamás tendría la aldea. Y eso no era lo único, ellos ya tenían a alguien más en su equipo para reemplazarlo; aquel chico de piel pálida que en cierto modo se parecía a él.

Que equivocado estaba, ellos jamás lo olvidarían y ese chico jamás lo reemplazaría. Ellos todavía sufrían su partida y seguramente la seguirían sufriendo hasta que regresara con ellos. Lo querían y él lo sabía. Lo había podido comprobar en aquella única ocasión en la que los vio en el escondite de Orochimaru y también comprobó lo mucho que habían cambiado.

Había mucho más fuerza y determinación en los ojos de los dos y ninguno de los dos titubeó al atacarle. Sí, ambos habían cambiado y crecido como ninjas que eran y por lo que vio, estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo con tal de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha con ellos. De vuelta a la villa a la que los tres pertenecían, a la villa por la cual pelearon y la cual traicionó a su hermano y que muy probablemente también lo hubiera traicionado a él si es que se hubiera quedado.

El giro que habían dado las cosas era total. Jamás se imaginó que un día tendría la meta de destruir esa villa o que para hacer lo que quería tendría que dejar fuera de combate a los dos que tanto quería. Odiaba y detestaba la idea de dañarlos y si le pusieran a elegir entre esos dos o sus actuales compañeros de equipo sin dudarlo escogería a esos dos. Pero claro, esos es algo que nunca le diría a los otros.

Y entre tanto pensamiento el tiempo se fue volando y cuando menos se dio cuenta el Uchiha, el cielo se encontraba totalmente obscuro adornado, como siempre, por incontables estrellas. Miró al cielo llenó de melancolía y una estrella fugaz pasó arrancándole al chico una sonrisa.

No creía en eso de los deseos pero si lo hiciera hubiera pedido poder volver a ver a sus amigos para regresar con ellos a su hogar. Pasó otra estrella fugaz y con ella otro deseo silencioso y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el cielo se llenaba de ellas en una hermosa lluvia de estrellas. Y entonces lo recordó….

Fue en esa misma y única Navidad que pasó con ellos donde se prometieron algo que ninguno jamás olvidaría. Estaban festejando como se esperaría de un festejo del antiguo Equipo 7: Sakura detrás del Uchiha, Naruto celoso detrás Sakura demandando atención por parte de ella que poco obtendría y el Uchiha ignorándolos a los dos mientras su sensei sólo se divertía viéndolos.

Esa noche él recuerda también hubo una lluvia de estrellas como la que estaba viendo en esos momentos y recuerda como el par se emocionaba viendo tal espectáculo que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

- ¡Kire! – exclamó la peli rosa

- Ne, ne, Sakura- chan ¿qué vas a pedir?

- Secreto.

- Anda dime.

- No Naruto, es un secreto y tú Sasuke- kun, ¿vas a pedir algo?

- …..un simple deseo no hará realidad lo que yo quiero – ante tal respuesta los tres quedaron callados en un silencio algo incómodo.

- Vamos chicos no hay por que estar serios en una noche así – los animo Kakashi.

- Ah, me preguntó que será de nosotros en algunos años – dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba al pasto para ver mejor el cielo de esa noche

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- le preguntó interesado Kakashi

- A si en algunos años podremos volver a contemplar algo así otra vez, juntos.

- Por supuesto que sí, baka, como te preguntas algo así – le regaño Sakura.

- Yo sólo decía…

- En un mundo como el nuestro, todo puede pasar, no es necesario que regañes a Naruto, Sakura – le dijo sonriendo Kakashi – es válido que se pregunte algo así.

- Si nos llegáramos a separar sería algo muy triste para mí – contestó Sakura abrazando sus piernas.

- Ne, ne, tengo una idea, hagamos una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, tal recuerdo lo dejaba bastante melancólico pero a pesar de todo, él seguía manteniendo la promesa que habían hecho ese día hace ya varios años. Seguramente ellos también la mantenían y se preguntó que estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Estarían en alguna misión o estarían en Konoha festejando. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, esperaba que se encontraran bien y a salvo.

Lejos de ahí, en Konoha, Naruto y Sakura recordaban los viejos tiempos y en específico aquella única Navidad que pasaron junto a Sasuke. Ambos recordaban la vieja promesa hecha en esa noche, que era idéntica a la que ahora vivían.

- ¿La recuerdas Sakura- chan? La promesa que hicimos esa noche.

- Hai – unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban silenciosas de los ojos de la joven – prometimos que no importaba lo que pasase, no importaba si nos separábamos, que siempre que nos sintiéramos solos, volteáramos a ver al cielo porque siempre estaríamos

- Bajo el mismo cielo – dijeron los dos al unísono mientras varías lágrimas impactaban con el suelo.

- Sasuke- kun.

Por alguna extraña razón, el Uchiha no podía dejar de llorar.


	2. Año Nuevo

la segunda parte de esta historia. trata de como sasuke pasa su año nuevo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

31 de diciembre. 23:55

El final de un año se acerca, el inicio de otro nace. Promesas fueron hechas, algunas fueron cumplidas mientras otras fueron olvidadas o simplemente no se pudieron cumplir. Y promesas se harán y al igual que éstas, algunas se cumplirán, algunas no.

Sasuke Uchiha se pregunta que será de él en este año, sabe que es lo que quiere logras mas no está seguro si es que un año le bastará para lograrlo. Cuenta con la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo pero eso no hace mucha diferencia.

Será un año difícil, él lo sabe, ellos también y aun así decidieron acompañarlo hasta el final. En ese sentido no son tan diferentes a sus antiguos amigos sin embargo, a ellos jamás les hubiera permitido que le acompañaran en algo que consideraba una locura y que aun así tenía que hacer pero que, de todos modos, lo hubieran acompañado.

Suspiro. Al parecer le ere inevitable no preocuparse por los que fueran sus compañeros de equipo porque aunque no quisiera muchos a los que actualmente le acompañaba tampoco les deseaba que les sucediera algo. De ser posible le gustaría más actuar solo pero necesitaba de su ayuda y eso no lo podía negar.

En esta ocasión se encontraban escondidos en un bosque cerca de un pueblo lo cual les había permitido comprar algunas cosas que cierto par le había sugerido para festeja y entre las cuales figuraba el licor. Si tomaban o no, eso no le importaba al igual que no le importaba sólo estar ahí sin tener que convivir mucho.

Las doce campanadas que anuncian el año nuevo resonaron por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban. Brindaron y festejaron y él se limitaba a observarlos y de tanto en tanto conversaba con Juugo, el único del equipo con el que podía mantener una conversación decente siempre y cuando no perdiera el control.

EL año había iniciado y con él iniciaba lo que sería el mayor reto del Uchiha hasta el momento. Decidió no pensar en ello, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado y no se sentía con ánimos como para hacerlo. Miró al cielo y sonrió ligeramente y pidió un único deseo: estar con ellos de nuevo.

Sí, sería un año difícil y con mucha suerte podría ser el año en que su deseo se cumpliera de una vez por todas.


End file.
